What are we playing?
by Twin Cats
Summary: One day, three boys and a monkey decided to play Sonic.exe. This game really wasn't as they had hoped. WARNING: May contain some OOC elements, in here.


Author's note: OK, just so you know, I'm** NOT** a Sonic fan. I was at one point, but not anymore. In fact, I haven't been one since I was 14.

However, when I saw Pewdiepie Play this, I couldn't sleep for the whole day. I wondered what would happen if any of the game character played it, though. This was kind of between me and my Sister, though. SO without further ado, let us begin.

* * *

One lovely day at the Smash Mansion, Toon Link, Lucas, Ness, and Diddy all decided to play a game they had found on the computer. Apparently, it was labeled Sonic .exe . Thinking it was the original Sonic the Hedgehog, they happily decided to download it.

"All right, I'll play first," Ness said as he climbed onto the chair and clicked the game. It started off normal, just like any other game. However, when Ness decided to start the game, something weird happened. The scenery changed. The sky darkened, the water was replaced with blood and Sonic had an evil expression on his face. His eyes had turned red and his whites turned black.

"W-was that normal?" Lucas asked. Diddy scratched his head, "I wouldn't know..." Looking at the screen, again, it looked like a character select menu. Ness tired to see if he could play around with it, but the only person he could play as was Tails. Another thing that was off was that there was a song that sounded like it reverse. One more strange detail was that there was red static on all three files. Ness shrugged. "Here goes nothing."

The four boys heard a creepy Kefka laugh coming from the computer, it sent shivers down their spines. Nonetheless, they still had to play to see what was up with the game. The level started with "HILL, ACT. 1" and started off with Tails in what looked liked Green Hill Zone. Again, there was a song in reverse. Oddly enough, all it was were trees and flat land. nothing bad, just kind of boring. As they continued, the music was becoming slower and slower.

"Wait, what's that?" Toon Link pointed out. Ness stopped and noticed that it was a dead animal. Tails had a saddened look on his face. "Is this some sort of joke?" Diddy asked in a loud but shaky tone. Feeling brave, Ness decided to continue. The music was getting lower and lower and they were more and more dead animals. All four boys felt sick to their stomach as Ness continued the level.

After a few more seconds, there were no more dead animals and the music stopped. then finally, Tails stopped as well. Sonic was on the other side of the Screen with his back turned and his eyes closed. Lucas sighed. "I hope Sonic will fix this...I'm getting scared."

"Believe me, you're not the only one..." Diddy said as his tail dropped. They saw Tails smile, but then his smile vanished as Sonic would not respond to him. Tails slowly moved closer to Sonic. They heard a static noise as Tails was about to touch him. Sonic opened his pitch black eyes, and the screen turned black.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the power room, Mario was having a friendly fight with Sonic while Link and Donkey watched them, nearby. As if by accident, Sonic was randomly thrown at a light switch, causing all of the light to go out.

"Nice job, idiots," Link said clapping his hands, "I hope you're happy, now we have to get someone to fix it."

"Wait, how long do we have to wait?" Donkey asked. Link shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm pretty sure some of the phones still work"

"So, we don't have any lights?" Sonic asked, getting up. Link nodded. Mario raised an eyebrow, "Whose idea was it to fight in the power room, anyway?"

* * *

The boys screamed as the light suddenly went out."What's going on?" Lucas asked. Toon Link and Diddy were hugging each other, trembling in fear.

The computer screen lit up, it had a white message. "Hello, do you want to play with me?" The boys stared in shock however, curiosity got the better of them and they continued with the level labeled "HIDE AND SEEK". The level looked like it was on Angel Island. Tails was actually scared this time and began pointing to the right, breaking the fourth wall. They could hear shadow's theme from SA2 play as Ness tried to get Tails out of there. They heard the Kefka laugh and the music changed to the drowning jingle as Sonic appeared right behind them. The insane hedgehog was flashing all over the screen.

Suddenly, Tails tripped and another cutscene happened. The fox cried, which upset the boys, themselves. Shortly after, Tails looked in horror as Sonic smiled. He was crying blood. He lunged at Tails before the screen went black. They heard a loud scream, which caused all of the boys to scream, as well. The Screen had text on it, only this time, it said, "You're too slow, want to try again?" then the laugh came back.

Ness got off the chair, "Does anyone else want to play?" the boys all looked at each other. Ness had his hands on his hips. "Then I say Link should play"

"Why me?" Toon Link asked. everyone just stared at him, expecting him to play. The boy flailed his arms. "Fine, I'll play, you happy!?"

The boys shivered as the save file with Tails had changed. He was in the TV screen with his eyes bleeding as his orange fur turning black. Toon Link shook his head and picked the next character, Knuckles. The laugh came, again along with the level titled "YOU CAN'T RUN".

Toon Link played the level. It looked like the Scrap Brain Zone, but the sky had reddish clouds in it. The music in the level was rather familiar to Lucas and Ness. Diddy had also noticed Knuckles looked a little scared, too. Toon Link continued to move Knuckles as red static flickered a couple times along with the strange laugh.

The echidna looked sick as he walked on the bloodstained floor. As Knuckles ran, Sonic appeared right in front of him with the red static appearing again. When the static vanished, some more text appeared saying. "FOuNd YOu!" The boys continued to shiver.

A transparent Sonic appeared behind Knuckles. Toon Link ran after Sonic, but then he appeared behind Knuckles, again. This went on for a few seconds until Knuckles dropped to the floor, sobbing. Sonic lunged at Knuckles, like he did with Tails. The screen turned black and another scream was heard. Link jumped out of the chair, panicking "IDONTWANNAPLAYANYMORE!" Lucas was on the verge of crying.

The text appeared on the computer, again. This time, it said, "So many souls to play with, so little time... would you agree?"

This time, the boys stared at Diddy. The monkey had his tail between his legs like a scared puppy. "Why are you guys looking at me, like that?"

"We had to play, so you should, too!" Ness argued. Diddy shook his head. "I dun' wanna!"

"Too bad," Toon Link said. The little monkey wimpered as he climbed onto the chair. The main menu was up. Knuckles was in the TV screen. His fur turned reddish gray, his dreadlocks had blood dripping from them and his eyes were black and bleeding like Tails. Hesitantly, Diddy chose the last character, Dr. Eggman.

This time, the level only said "..." The monkey practically cringed. It looked like Eggman was in a castle. Diddy began to move him, there were a few bloodstains in the castle, and the music was the same music from "HILL ACT.1", only it wasn't reversed. Eggman looked nervous like Tails and Knuckles. This time, the boys couldn't blame him. Diddy led Eggman to a flight of Stairs, he stopped moving entirely. Ness poked Diddy on the shoulder, "Keep going."

"OK..." He led Eggman down the stairs. After the stairs, he was lead to a long hallway. It was longer then the last one. Then the Kefka laugh came back and the music slowly faded. The walls in the castle had turned dark red. Lucas, Ness, and Toon Link huddles nervously, Diddy's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest.

When they came to the third hallway, Sonic popped up in front of Eggman just like how he did with Knuckles. The static began and the boys saw a horrifying image. Sonic was staring right at them with his demonic eyes. Diddy screamed as he fell backwards out of his chair in a state of panic. His hat had fallen off. All four boys looked at Sonic, red static began to appear. A disorted Kefka laugh came out of the screen, again. It showed the same image with Sonic, but this time there was red text in front of his saying. "I AM GOD!"

The screen turned black, some more text came up saying "Ready for round two?" The lights turned back on, but the boys were all scarred after that horrible game.

"Whaddaya think you guys are doing?" a familiar voice asked. Behind them was Sonic, the real Sonic with green eyes rather then those demonic ones.

All four boys panicked and ran out of the room. Sonic looked at the computer. He exited the game and deleted it. "Geez, I'm getting really sick of these horror Stories."


End file.
